Kanda kun!
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: For my Bro; who i wasn't able to get anything for Christmas, gurrrrlll I hate Quizilla; but here you go! Able to post it for you. KandaxOC Lucy LeBeau . Song; Turn Tables - Adele
1. Close enough to start a war

Close enough to start a war

All that I have is on the floor

* * *

><p>She wasn't an exorcist but he was. She was a finder that was with almost every mission he was in. Her name? Lucy LeBeau. She loved working with the exorcist. Yu Kanda was his name. She had another mission; the main exorcist again was Kanda.<p>

The mission was inItaly, find innocence like normal.

She was happy, but she always was. It was just her nature.

Yu Kanda what she was fighting for.

* * *

><p>God only knows what we're fighting for<p>

All that I say, you always say more


	2. I can't keep up with your turning tables

I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

* * *

><p>Knock, Knock.<p>

"Kanda-kun! We have another mission!"

"Go away."

"But Kanda-kunnnn."

"I SAID GO AWAY."

"Someone's on their period."

She could feel the glare threw the door, which made her smile. She never wanted to lose this feeling she had.

* * *

><p>I can't give you the heart you think you gave me<p>

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

To turning tables


	3. Under haunted skies I see you

Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)

Where love is lost your ghost is found

* * *

><p>"This mission is about an old romantic love! Isn't that neat?" Lucy asked.<p>

"I could care less." Kanda said normally toned.

Lucy and Kanda were on the train toItaly. She didn't get his permission to sit in the room with him, but she does it anyway. Lucy always loved missions with him, one for the fact he didn't talk much and he acted his own way.

She looked out the window,

"It's raining." She said.

"I can see that."

"Just wanted you to know."

Cue glare.

* * *

><p>I braved a hundred storms to leave you<p>

As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down

To turning tables


	4. I can't give you the heart you think you

I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lucy had finally got off the train.<p>

"Finally, I thought the train would take forever to get here." Lucy said.

"Stop complaining." He growled.

"You thought it too." Lucy said.

"Shut up!"

"Jeez Kanda-kun no need to be such a sour puss."

He just ignored her and walked along, she followed him.

When it came to navigation; she was a turtle. It took her forever to find where they needed to go.

* * *

><p>I can't give you the heart you think you gave me<p>

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

Turning tables


	5. Next time I'll be braver

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own savior

When the thunder calls for me

* * *

><p>Akuma surrounded the finder and exorcist.<p>

"I find this pretty normal Kanda-kun."

"Tch."

"Give us the Innocence." an akuma said.

"But we don't have it!"

"Where is it then?"

"I don't know."

Kanda sweat dropped, she was arguing with an akuma.

"Stop arguing with it!" Kanda snapped, killing the Akuma.

"My savior." Lucy said, hugging onto Kanda.

"GET OFF," Kanda snapped.

* * *

><p>Next time I'll be braver<p>

I'll be my own savior

Standing on my own two feet


	6. Turning tables, yeah

I won't let you close enough to hurt me,

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

I can't give you the heart you think you gave me

* * *

><p>This was the first real mission that Kanda got fully hurt and it was Lucy's fault. She felt horrible, it was her fault. She knew this, it was hard to except. But she had to move on, even he told her too.<p>

"I'm sorry Kanda-kun. If I wasn't such an idiot, I could have stopped it from hurting you." Lucy said.

Kanda didn't say anything, he couldn't. They've been friends and this time it was her fault but he didn't want her to cry over something that he should have seen coming.

"I'm sorry Kanda-kun. I'll stop being your finder; I don't want you to get hurt while I'm around you. I'm sorry Kanda-kun. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise, Good bye Kanda-kun."

He didn't want to lose her, like he lostAlma. He didn't want to deal with this all over again, but he couldn't speak; couldn't move. He did not want to lose her, but he had to let her leave or he would have hurt her himself.

* * *

><p>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<p>

To turning tables

Turning tables, yeah

Turning, oh

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Arthur's note: I LOVE YOU MY BRO, THIS IS FOR YOU. P.S. I seriously don't own Kanda or Lucy. Kanda belongs to his master Katsura Hoshino. Lucy belongs to my lovely bro. BRO <strong>


End file.
